Working for Love!
by shanejayell
Summary: What goes on in the manager's head?


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Working! aka Wagnaria! I'm only borrowing them for awhile. This story will also have yuri content, so if that's not your thing I'd suggest skipping it.

Working for love

Many people considered Kyoko Shirafuji lazy, as the former girl gangster and manager of Wagnaria didn't seem to do much. However, that was not so! Having discovered that her workers could handle their jobs unsupervised, she concentrated on handling the district manager jobs, as her own supervisor was on the road looking for his lost wife.

Plus, it left time for more parfaits!

"Yachiyo, I'd like a parfait," Kyouko called, sitting in her officer with her legs up on the desk.

"Coming right up, Miss Kyouko!" Yachiyo called. A few moments later the busty, good looking blond trotted in, carrying the excellently made parfait on a tray. She sat the tray down on the desk without hitting anything with the katana she always wore at her side.

"Thanks," Kyoko said as she picked up the treat and began eating.

People seemed to assume Kyoko was unaware of Yachiyo's crush on her, but she knew. The way the sweet girl nearly glowed when she was serving her, her warm smiles, it all added up. But Kyoko had principles, and in her opinion Yachiyo was still jailbait.

Besides, Kyoko still remembered when she had met Yachiyo when the other girl had been a child. Hungry, Kyoko had offered to beat up the kids bullying Yachiyo and the girl agreed. Of course she couldn't have known she was awakening such deep feelings in the younger girl.

"You'd better get back to work," Kyoko ordered as she nearly finished off her treat.

"Yes, Miss Kyoko," Yachiyo agreed quickly, the younger woman turning around and trotting out of the room.

Kyoko found her gaze drawn to the swishing skirt, the long legs and the ass concealed beneath rustling fabric. 'Be strong,' she reminded herself firmly.

Thankfully, dealing with the guys on the staff helped cool her off, more or less. There was Sota Takanashi, who self described himself as a 'mini-con.' In her opinion the kid was a potential lolicon, but at least he seemed nice, and was thankfully keeping his pervy side under control. And he kept calling her old, which pissed Kyoko off.

Jun Sato was their cook, and was pretty much indispensable. He was a expert at cooking, as well as a expert at teasing the other staff, which was damn entertaining. Of course he knew not to try any of his shit with her, so that was fine.

Hiroomi Soma was another little bastard, though for different reasons. He had a real talent for talking to people, prying information out of them then blackmailing them to do his work. She'd fire the little shit, but when he did work he was pretty good. Plus, she liked watching him stir up trouble.

"Soma-san!" Mahiru Inami blurted as she punched the apparently mild mannered man into the wall then hurried by, her cheeks flaming red.

Kyoko fought the urge to chuckle as she drank some coffee. Mahiru was a androphobe, as in having a extreme fear of men. But in her case the phobia manifested as the need to punch the hell out of men. It was damn fun watching all the guys cower in terror when Mahiru was around, and Kyoko often deliberately scheduled her and the guys together.

Popura Taneshima bustled by, the petite little teenager looking adorable as usual. Kyoko loved teasing the shrimp, Popura being barely up to her waist. The kid was tiny, yet she was also filling out in some pretty interesting ways. She occassionally worried that Sota would break down and kidnap the cutey, but it hadn't happened yet.

Getting up Kyoko sauntered over to the kitchen, leaning on the counter as she looked inside. "Sato," she called, "make me something."

"Sure, staff get 30% off," the blond haired cook answered casually.

"I'm the manager," Kyoko pouted, "I shouldn't have to pay."

"It's because you're the manager you should pay," Sato replied calmly, "it sets a good example for others."

"Stingy!" Kyoko accused him, though she was fighting back a smile. "If you don't feed me I'll use Yachiyo against you."

Sato gave her a grim look, "You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?" Kyoko smiled slightly. "How long do you think you could take her nagging you?" she asked, knowing he had a crush on the girl.

Sato sighed, quickly producing a plate with gravy and hamburger, along with greens and a drink. "Here," he said, "now go away."

"Thank you," Kyoko cheerfully hurried off to eat.

After finishing lunch Kyoko occupied herself with paperwork, and the required walking around the store looking managerial. It was a pain in the ass, but people expected it of her. Plus, she got to watch Yachiyo scare the hell out of customers with the katana she always wore, not to mention seeing Mahiru slug any guy who got too close. It was too bad that Sota had gotten so good at hustling Mahiru away before she could belt people...

The day ran to a close as they shut the doors then cleaned up, Kyoko observing more than helping. "Good job," she noted, ruffling Tachiyo's hair and watching her blush. 'So cute,' she thought, then firmly stomped on her libido again.

Once everyone was gone Kyoko locked up, then in her 'regulart' clothes headed out onto the street. Sometimes Kyoko wished she was still a 'yankee' and could wear what she liked, but as a grown up she tried to dress well. Of course for her that was black slacks and a white blouse, but it still looked good on her.

The restaurant wasn't far from their own, and would be considered a rival if they weren't geared to different customers. Unlike Wagnaria it was mostly for adults, and had a unusual theme going. There were only women on staff, and there seemed to be only women customers too.

"Welcome to the locket!" the buxom brown haired woman dressed in a maid outfit smiled, "Can I show you to a table?"

"Nah, I'm meeting a friend," Kyoko answered, even as she noted how nice the outfit looked. 'Maybe I can get a maid day going at Wagnaria?' she mused as she went deeper into the club.

The dance floor off to one side was packed, and the kareoke stage had a cute young woman trying to carry a tune to a old love song. Occassionally Kyoko was tempted to go up there and try some death metal for variety, but she thought the management might get upset. She walked by the library, again wondering who's bright idea THAT was, and headed for their usual table.

"Hey!" Kazue Takanashi waved, the divorcee lawyer sitting and having a small drink. She had short brown hair and glasses, giving her a almost boyish look.

"Hi," Kyoko smiled as she sat down. She waved to one of the waitresses and asked, "Could I get a parfait?"

"Coming right up!" Excel Excel said cheerfully, rushing off and nearly plowing several people under her relentless feet.

"That girl scares me," Kazue noted, shaking her head. She looked over at Kyoko, "You're late, Did my idiot brother cause you problems again?"

"He's not that bad," Kyoko chuckled, knowing that the other woman was just concerned about her brother. It was kind of cute, really.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Kazue acknowledged, nodding slightly as the waitress returned with Kyoko's food. "I still can't get over how much you can eat...," she noted, shaking her head.

"You're one to talk," Kyoko chuckled even as the other woman blushed slightly.

After hearing about Wagnaria from her brother Kazue had decided to visit the restaurant, talking with the servers and looking around. The somewhat prickly woman was soothed by meeting the very cute Popura, and found she liked talking to Mahiru. Kyoko introduced herself later, and they hit it off nicely, sensing a kindred spirit.

"Is this place what I think it is?" Kyoko had to ask her friend as they saw two women kissing at a nearby table.

"Yeah, it's a gay bar," Kazue shrugged casually, "I like it because I only get hit on by women here. Besides, some of 'em are cute."

"Isn't that kind of unfair?" Kyoko asked wryly.

"This from the woman leading a employee on," Kazue noted dryly, making Kyoko blush faintly. "You should take that girl home and make a woman out of her."

"She's eight years younger than me," Kyoko said with a soft growl.

"So!" Kazue said, "There are plently of men who have girlfriends much younger than them."

"And they look tacky as hell doing it," Kyoko shot back.

"The difference in age isn't as noticable between two women anyway," Kazue waved that off. "Tell me, what's the real reason you won't go out with her?"

Kyoko looked away, then puffed out a sigh. "I'm not a good person, I've done things I regret," she said flatly, "she could do so much better than me."

"Miss Yankee with a nailbat, she KNOWS all about that," Kazue gave her a skeptical look, "Hell, that's when she first met you!"

Kyoko looked down at her nearly finished parfait. "She's sweet and innocent," she said through clenched teeth, "I don't want to sully that."

"You have issues, woman," Kazue shook her head, waving for a drink. After the waitress arrived she ordered herself a beer and a milkshake, then gave Kyoko a look. "Or is it you're not comfortable being a lesbian?"

"Ack!" Kyoko nearly choked on her drink, coughing. "This from the divorcee?" she growled.

Kazue moved around the table like a shot, giving the other woman noogies while holding her in a headlock. "What did I say about bringing that up?" she growled.

"Uhm, ma'am?" the maid appeared pretty quickly, "Could you please not do that? I'd hate to have the bouncer throw you out."

"Yeah, yeah," Kazue let her go, both women settling into their seat. "So," she said briskly, "you need to get over your issues around being gay."

"I suppose so," Kyoko conceded after a moment, looking more sheepish than usual.

"So sleep with some women!" Kazue declared, nearly making poor Kyoko choke on her drink again. "I volunteer my sisters for experimentation. You can borrow either Izume, Kozue or myself."

"I don't think your sisters will appreciate being volunteered," Kyoko choked, laughing softly.

Kazue leaned forward to study her, "Don't bet on that. I've had my suspicions about Kozue, and frankly Izume NEEDS to get laid."

"You have a strange family," Kyoko sighed, shaking her head.

"Well, yeah," Kazue laughed, grinning.

End

Notes: Not entirely canon for Working, though honestly Kyoko may be gay. She's certainly said a few things that can be read that way.


End file.
